


Tulips

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Sam Has a Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoving through the bush, Sam loped after his dog through the neighbors yard and came out one street over, watching the happily wagging brown tail turn the street corner several houses down. Running after his dog in his morning jog sweats with pony tail bouncing, Sam yelled “Hershey!” as sweetly as he could when his balls hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulips

“Shit! – “

Swerving to the left after the harsh tug on the leash, Sam gripped the corded material tight ready to dig his heels into pavement and pull back. But then he tripped on a tree root that was pushing up the sidewalk and went careening into a bush. He still valiantly held on to the leash until a gnarly twist of shrubbery dug into his balls.

“Fuck, Hershey wait!”

Wheezing, Sam pushed himself up out of the bush in time to see his dog taking off across a lawn after a squirrel.

“Heel! Stop! Dammit Hershey come back here!”

Shoving through the bush, Sam loped after his dog through the neighbors yard and came out one street over, watching the happily wagging brown tail turn the street corner several houses down. Running after his dog in his morning jog sweats with pony tail bouncing, Sam yelled “Hershey!” as sweetly as he could when his balls hurt.

Chasing the dog several more blocks, Sam finally came to a stop in front of a small white sided ranch. Where Hershey was digging up the garden and merrily snacking on some tulips. Sam whistled at the dog friendly and crept closer slowly, until he could crouch down and snag the leash.

“Bad dog! Don’t you go running off like that Hershey.”

Standing up and looking around the yard, front concrete steps cracked and paint having seen better days, the garden looked like it would have been cheerful enough to make up for that – if it wasn’t uprooted with clumps of flower strewn around. The garage door was open to a cluttered garage full of tools, a beat up old Geo, a bike leaned towards the front. It seemed like a friendly neighborhood, where people could leave tools out and the neighbors would know each others names.

Sam was glad he had moved here, although, he wasn’t currently too sure where he was. New to the area and slowly exploring on his morning runs – kept company by Hershey now, a very very bad dog that liked dirty boxers and table legs as well as flowers - Sam was trying to find his niche in the community.

Frowning at the ruined garden and squinting towards the street sign on the corner, Sam was pretty sure he had come from that direction, but maybe…. maybe he had come from the other way. He had been a little panicked when he took off chasing his dog.

With a noisy squeak, the front screen door to the house opened and a woman in faded jeans and a moss green t-shirt stepped onto the stoop, frazzled brown hair wild around her head as she gaped at the wreckage of her garden.

Sam pulled Hershey closer to his side and waved, trying to be polite as if there were a polite way to introduce oneself to the neighbors after ruining their gardens.

“Uh. Hi. Sorry about that.”

“Your dog ate my tulips.”

Sam could feel Hershey’s tail thump against his leg, probably pleased with his handiwork. “Yeah. Uh. He got away from me.”

The woman folded her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

Sam pushed loose hair off his forehead. “I’m uh, new to the area. Look, I’m really sorry. Can I help clean this up or something? After I take Hershey home, of course.”

The woman leaned casually against the door frame to her house and her frown eased a little. “Really? ‘Hershey’? You named a chocolate lab ‘Hershey’. Very original.”

Sam crouched and patted Hershey’s head defensively, “That’s what his name at the shelter was, and he responded to it well, so I kept it.”

“He’s a shelter dog? Any chance it was Paws for Humanity, on Quick road?”

Standing back up, Sam chanced a step closer since she seemed to be thawing out. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Okay. I work at the vet’s clinic, on fourty-nine, we do emergency services for them. I’m Amelia.”

Sam took the last few steps to the front stoop and found himself at eye level with Amelia. His hands were sweaty and a little dirty, but after swiping one on his sweat pants he held it out and she took it with a firm grip.

“I’m Sam.”

“So, Sam, do you have today free?”

Sam thought about the still unpacked boxes cluttering his new apartment and the fact that he couldn’t manage to find any silverware in any of them and needed to go shopping for a shower curtain too.

“Yeah, free all day.”

“You could stay, if you want, I’ll tether Hershey in the back and we’ll get the bulbs put back down. I’ve got some tennis balls he can destroy.”

“Definitely, that would work.”

Sam nodded like a stupid bobble head doll. And Amelia, she smiled wide and he couldn’t help feeling like she was maybe laughing at him on the inside - just a little - but that was okay. Sam definitely wanted to sink his hands into the dirt and listen to her chatter about the town and where the Farmer’s Markets are and the best bike paths for a good work out. She seemed like the kind of woman to know that stuff.

But then, Sam was distracted again by a tug on the leash. Tipping to his side, he tugged back when Hershey got his mouth on a clump of tulips, munching with shameless doggy abandon on the delicate red petals.

“Dammit, Hershey, not the tulips!”


End file.
